ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Petrova
Kaitlynn Stryfe '''(born '''Kaitlynn Ashleigh McIntyre;' '''March 17, 1981 – November 25, 2012), better known as '''Kitty Mac' was a Canadian professional e-wrestler who formerly worked in Femme Fatale Wrestling Femme Fatale Wrestling . Prior to that she was signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) and was their last Sirens Champion. Professional Career Kaitlynn began her wrestling career in 1997, training in the legendary Dungeon under the tutelage of Stu Hart, along with her twin brother Robert Dale. Both lied about their ages and began training at the age of sixteen. Maple Leaf Wrestling (1999-2000) The twins, wrestling as Robby and Kitty Mac, found limited success in the independent Hamilton-based promotion, building a small fan base as they honed their high-flying skills within the ring. The pair lasted there for a little over a year, dominating the tag division as well as getting minimal push at the singles levels before the promotion closed in November of 2000. World Class Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) In March of 2001, Robby signed with WCWF, taking on the persona of Robby Darkko, in homage to his favorite movie at the time, Donnie Darko. Kaitlynn followed a few months later, really only seeing limited airtime as a valet and backstage personality. Her first break came when she found herself in a mixed gender tag team match with former cruiserweight champion Larry Gowan against her own brother and a woman known as Angel Lynn. She went undefeated in the seven matches she had while employed with the company before moving on to seek greener pastures. Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) In mid-2002, she joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of her friend and mentor, Larry Gowan. Adding hot pink streaks to her hair and adopting a more chaotic punk style, she reinvented herself as "The Punk Rock Angel". This would prove to be a pivotal point in her career, as this was where she met the man who changed her life for the worse, Brad Jackson. Despite having crossed paths in WCWF, the two had never had any direct contact. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the SAWF locker room. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career. Kitty went on to continue competing with SAWF until they closed their doors in late 2003, capturing a few titles. Global Wrestling (2003) Working her way back up from the ground floor of another promotion proved difficult when Kaitlynn was forced to endure more than a month in their training camp prior to being placed on the main roster. This she managed with flair, going undefeated in all four of her matches prior to earning promotion to the main roster. For the first time, her on-camera romance with El Serpenti (a luchadore wrestler who had risen to fame in the tag team division) ended with her legitimately cheating on Jackson. The couple pretended they didn't know each other, despite the fact that Jackson was also working with Global, having adopted the name Jackson Duisternis due to Global's exclusivity contract and Jackson's ties to WCWF. In October of 2003, Kaitlynn left GW and retired from the wrestling scene after a violent fight with Jackson that ended in the two separating for a few months. World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2004) Kaitlynn returned to the WCWF and formed a tag team with Jade Manendez-Arcador, a friend that she had made while working in SAWF. The two had limited success in the tag team division before Kitty faded from the limelight again, preferring to become an escort for Jackson once she learned of her pregnancy. Six months later, she was the victim of kidnapping. Believing that the attacker was another wrestler, she went along with his wishes, expecting the cameras to be rolling. What she didn't know was that the madman named Gabriel Delacroix was actually a dangerous specter from Jackson's past. She ended up being gone right up until the moment she delivered her children. Twin sons were born, although one was stillborn. The other, whom she named Christian after Jackson's grandfather, was taken by Gabriel as he left her for dead after beating her severely. The attack left her mind and body ravaged, and she spent the better part of the next year in and out of hospitals under treatment for post traumatic stress disorder. Elite Superstar Wrestling (2007) In a desperate ploy to bring her name back into the limelight, Kaitlynn joined ESW where she immediately befriended Shane Sanders, the wife of the owner. While employed here, she also filed for divorce from Jackson. She had limited success in the promotion prior to its collapse (she was only booked in two matches, both of which she won). Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) Kaitlynn's first real success in years came when she joined EWC at the urging of Jackson. Upon entering the promotion, she caught the eye of CEO Alexander Stryfe, and the two had dinner behind closed doors a few weeks after her arrival. Unfortunately this liaison put her in the crossfire between Xavier Cage and Stryfe, which ultimately led to her being kidnapped by Cage in October of 2008. While still in Cage's clutches, she managed to capture the Dominance Title as well as having a few notable feuds with "The Killer Blonde" Amy and Gabriella Manning. Despite her success, she left shortly after losing the belt in early December. Some speculate that it was due to the torture and kidnapping at the hands of Cage, and others speculate that her relationship with Stryfe had taken a sour turn. Whatever the case, Kaitlynn had definitely left her mark on the promotion in the fews months that she was active there. Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) Nearly a year from her departure from the EWC squared circle, the Volatile Vixen made her triumphant return, promptly striking up a feud with Gabriella Manning over the affections of Alexander Stryfe. On September 28, 2009, the couple announced their engagement to the world via a proposal on the EWC website. Their plans for a wedding on Valentine's Day, 2010 were unfortunately put on hold when Alexander Stryfe was attacked backstage on his birthday. This led to Kaitlynn joining forces with other members of the roster in an attempt to solve the mystery of who had attacked her future husband. In the midst of this, Kaitlynn finally found a measure of success that had been lacking in her previous tenure with the company when she won the Sirens Championship from Valerie Belmont on March 4, 2010. Unfortunately the promotion closed a little over a month later, with Kaitlynn still in possession of the belt. The happy couple were wed in May of 2010. Femme Fatale Wrestling (2010) Following the collapse of EWC, Kaitlynn was content to enjoy a month-long honeymoon with her new husband before a call from an old acquaintance from EWC brought her unplanned retirement to a halt. Returning to the ring in the female-only promotion wasn't a hard choice to make, given that most of the women she'd worked with in EWC were on the roster. Upon signing with FFW, she changed her professional name to her married name (Kaitlynn Stryfe), finally shedding the Kitty Mac moniker that she felt was causing critics not to take her seriously. Here she immediately leapt into a feud with former friend Shane Sanders, as well as finding herself in contention for the FFW Championship, working her way through stiff competition to face "The Killer Blonde" Amy in the finals at the inaugural Pay-Per-View event called Unstoppable. Kaitlynn lost, and never really bounced back from this. Personal drama (most of which was caused by Anthony Gambini, one of the former general managers of EWC) led to a split with her husband right before Christmas, and Kaitlynn subsequently found herself on the unemployment line. Full Circle Wrestling (2011) Following her release from FFW, and her estrangement from her husband, Kitty reverted to her maiden name and joined FCW in January of 2011. While with the company, she competed in the Angels & Amazons battle royal, placing in the top ten competitors. Her success with FCW was limited, her volatile temper and emotional issues leading to much locker room strife. sYn Wrestling (2011) Parting ways with FCW after only a few months, she moved on to compete in Las Vegas-based sYn wrestling, debuting on their second show in May of 2011. She went on to capture the Climax Championship at the first Pay-Per-View event Ravenous on June 18, 2011. The promotion closed following their next event, with Kaitlynn not losing a single match with the company (6-0). Femme Fatale Wrestling (2011) In May of 2011, Kaitlynn returned to FFW, finally reconciling with her husband, just in time to crash Valerie Belmont's triumphant return to the squared circle. This led to an epic showdown at the Conviction Pay-Per-View event, in which Kaitlynn finally defeated her long-time rival in what has already been dubbed a Match Of The Year contender. She went on to capture the FFW Championship in September of 2011, defeating then-champion and five other women in an Elimination Chamber match. Kaitlynn lost the title on her first defense to Katherine Stryfe and floundered for the remaining months of 2011 until the Queen Machine, Jennifer Stryfe returned. Sex & Violence Wrestling (2012) At the behest of Samantha Star, Kitty signed a paid-appearance deal with rival promotion SVW. Her first match with the promotion was against her ex-husband Jackson, in which Kitty came out victorious. Her second match was against Megan Parker at the October Pay-Per-View called Ground Zero in which she lost, causing her husband's arm to be fractured. Femme Fatale Wrestling (2012) Queen Machine and Kitty feuded for several months with Kaitlynn dominating their match-ups over three separate Pay-Per-View events. The rivalry ended at Conviction on May 26, 2012 when members of The Power Trip assisted Kaitlynn in throwing Jennifer off the video wall, ending her career. Despite the troubles in their marriage, and their separation in the months leading up to the conclusion of her rivalry with Jennifer, it seemed that Kaitlynn and Alex were finally happy. This peace would be short-lived, as just a few months later, Stryfe announced on Twitter that he was divorcing Kaitlynn. Just a few hours before, it had been announced that Kaitlynn had requested a release from her FFW contract, citing personal reasons. Shortly after the news of the possible divorce broke on the social networking site, it was revealed the Kaitlynn had been found dead in her hotel room in Dallas, Texas. Former FFW Talent Kaitlynn Stryfe Dead at 31 TMZ.com Toxicology reports haven't been returned yet, but cause of death is suspected to be an apparent suicide by intentional drug overdose. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Kiss of Death ''(kiss on the lips/uppercut/springboard mid-air knee strike to the face combo) *''Bitch Kick ''(superkick to the face) *''Vixen Driver'' (emerald fusion) Trademark Moves *''Cat Scratch Fever ''(eye rake followed by a bulldog or DDT, depending on opponent's size) *''Trippsy-Daisy'' (Reverse Russian Legsweep) homage to Jackson *''Down Boy'' (knee strike to the groin) *''Angel's Last Kiss'' (a handspring into a Frankensteiner, usually set up with a low blow, or a series of vicious slaps across the face, depending on the gender of her opponent.) '' '' Theme Music "You Make Me Sick"' by Egypt Central (current) '' ''"Gasoline"' by Porcelain & The Tramps (FFW 2010) "Closer" by ''Lacuna Coil (EWC) ''"Whispers" by Unsun (EWC) "Foxy, Foxy" by Rob Zombie (ESW) "Living Dead Girl" by ''Rob Zombie (SAWF/Global) ''"Punk Rock Princess" by Something Corporate (WCWF/early SAWF) Accolades and Accomplishments TOS Mid-Year Top 100 2011 2011 TOS Mid-Year Top 100 ''TOS.com'' *ranked #60th overall TOS Year-End Awards 2011 2011 TOS Year-End Awards ''TOS.com'' *listed #5 for Best Feud of 2011 (Kaitlynn Stryfe vs. Katherine Stryfe: FFW) *listed #5 for Best Heel of 2011 *ranked #65th overall on the top female wrestlers of 2011 'Championships' Femme Fatale Wrestling *FFW Championship (07/30/2011 - 09/24/2011) sYn Wrestling *Climax Championship (06/18/2011 until fed closed on 08/01/2011) Elite Wrestling Champions *Sirens Championship (03/4/2010 - 04/24/2010) *Dominance Title (11/30/2008 - 12/11/2008) Super Athletes Wrestling Federation *National Title (03/15/2004 - 04/21/2004) *Japanese Title (12/23/2003 - 01/31/2004) Notes